Human World
This is where most of the events of Toriko Series take place and is where all Human live. List of Human World Locations World Kitchen A massive bazaar where ingredients from all over the world are sold, and is where Tom works. It is very close to where Toriko lives. Hotel Gourmet A five-star hotel that is affiliated with the IGO with the Restaurant Gourmet at the top, at which Komatsu is the head chef. It is implied that they have a very high reputation, as the IGO business bureau director, Uumen Umeda, chose it as the IGO's meeting place. Baron Archipelago Baron Archipelago is an archipelago north of the continent that houses Toriko's home and the World Kitchen, it is the home of the Galala Crocodile that Toriko captured in the story's beginning. It is considered an extremely dangerous "Off-Limits" zone to humans. 1st Biotope The largest and more productive of all the IGO's biotopes, it is located on a continent south of the one that Toriko's house is on. Here is where the Regal Plateau is, which houses the Regal Mammoth that produces the Jewel Meat, Sani's Main Course on his Full Course Meal. The 1st Biotope is run by Mansam, the IGO's 3rd highest ranked official, after the president and vice-president, Ichiryuu and Shigematsu. 4th Biotope One of the IGO's Biotopes, little is known about it other than it used to house the Crimson Scorpion. 5th Biotope One of the IGO's Biotopes, little is known about it other than it used to house the Land Moray Eel and the Burger Shellfish before the Bishoku-kai stole it. 8th Biotope One of the Biotopes maintained by the IGO for research on ingredients, it is south of Toriko's house. This biotope houses the Kong Trolls and the Fruit of Rainbow, Toriko's dessert course in his Full Course Meal. Northern Wul Continent The Human World's third largest continent, it is located near the equator, allowing for tropical climates. It houses the fierce Wul Jungle, filled with man-eating plants. Growing on the top of the Wul Jungle is the B.B. Corn, brought over from the Gourmet World, and is the Hors d'Œurve in Toriko's Full Course Meal. The Wul Continent also houses the Wul Volcano, which has a base of 1400 degrees, but has tall stacks of round rocks with high melting points, each one with a lower temperature than the next, with the coolest at 50 degrees. Gourmet Fortune A town near the coast of the continent where Toriko lives, this is the town that Coco lives in, telling fortunes and protecting the citizens from wild beasts. Coco actually lives outside the town on a stone cliff that can only be reached by assistance from Coco's Emperor Crow, Kiss. He lives like this so as not to expose the town folk to his "poison" Cave of the Sandy Beach A deep cave that leads down under the ocean near Gourmet Fortune, it houses many dangerous animals, like the Serpent of the Devil. The Sandy Beach at the end of the cave, however, is the only area where one can collect Puffer Whale Fish while they are breeding. Forest of Sorrow "Thorn Wood" An unknown area where all of the ground appears to be covered in needle-like plants, it is the area where the Bishoku-kai's headquarters, Castle of Shokuyokubou, is housed. This is where the Division Heads, the Vice-Head Chiefs, and the Head Chief of the Bishoku-kai meet. Gourmet Town The "Full-Stomach Metropolis", it is the largest city in the Human World. It is the home of the Gourmet Tower, filled with extravagant restaurants, including the only 10-star restaurants. This is also where the legendary chef Setsuno lives, maintaining her own kitchen and restaurant that is still superior to the restaurants of the Gourmet Tower. Ice Hell A northern continent, it is extraordinarily cold, filled with raging winds and ferocious beasts, like the Tundra Dragon and the Hellborous. The inner caves of Ice Hell were used by the "Gourmet Nobels" of the past to preserve food, which is what now makes up the "Gourmet Show Window", which, when melted by the geo-thermal vents deep below Ice Hell, produces the "Century Soup", which Komatsu was able to reproduce and was chosen as Toriko's Soup Dish on his Full Course Meal. The "Gourmet Show Window" was destroyed by Teppei when it was clear that it could no longer produce soup. Category:Human World